


Bruise

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pregnant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: “Harry! Harry!” Shouted Draco frantically from the bedroom. Harry bounded up the stairs of Grimmauld Place as fast as he could, his heart beating wildly in his chest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 266
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> A bit of fun mpreg fluff. 💜

“Harry! Harry!” Shouted Draco frantically from the bedroom. Harry bounded up the stairs of Grimmauld Place as fast as he could, his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

Draco was nearing the thirty-eight week mark of his pregnancy so Harry was constantly on edge, excited about the arrival of his daughter, scared for his husband.

He flew into the bedroom with impressive speed, eyes immediately settling on the blond head of Draco, who was sat in one of Harry’s t-shirts on the end of the bed. Nothing fit for him at the moment, so he’d taken to wearing Harry’s oversized t-shirts for comfort.

“What’s wrong?!” Harry asked, jogging up to Draco. He quickly inspected him, a frown creased his brows. Draco let out an exasperated sigh and pointed to his knee where a large purple bruise sat. 

“Look at this bruise! It’s huge!” Draco said, shaking his head. Harry let out a breath of frustration, closing his eyes briefly. “I thought you were in labour! Or fell! You idiot! It’s a bruise!” Harry exclaimed, scowling at his husband.

Draco let out a snort and shook his head. “Harry, you’ll know when I’m in labour,” he smirked at the dark haired man “I’m glad you were worried though.” He admitted.

Harry kissed Draco’s forehead and huffed. “Idiot, I love you.”


End file.
